


because the stars aren't as pretty as you. — tsukkiyama.

by tavdashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stars, Tsukishima loves Yamaguchi, how do tags work, idk just read it please, if no one reads this i will cry, it's night, they are happy, they have jobs, tsukkiyama - Freeform, under the stars, yamaguchi loves tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavdashi/pseuds/tavdashi
Summary: a note tsukishima wrote for yamaguchi for memories of how they continued their journey of looking at each other like they look at the stars. they were astrophiles after all. || but like just read it it's pretty much self explanatory lol ily ty.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	because the stars aren't as pretty as you. — tsukkiyama.

**Author's Note:**

> lower case intended.

_because the stars aren't as pretty as you._

* * *

i'd rather look at you than look at the stars! why? because the stars aren't as pretty as you.

the feeling you experience when you look at someone you want to spend your whole life with. i experience that feeling when i look at you, not at the stars or at anyone else but, you. why? because the stars aren't as pretty as you.

we sat under the dark blue sky, waiting for the sun to show up. i was staring at you while you were staring at the stars. why? because the stars aren't as pretty as you.

i rummaged through my pocket making sure you weren't paying attention to me. i had a surprise after all, not for the stars but for you. why? because the stars aren't as pretty as you.

i took a deep breath, took the surprise in my hand and turned my whole body towards you. with the surprise in my hand, i lifted your chin and got on one knee.

" yamaguchi tadashi, will you promise to look at me the way you look at the stars ? will you marry me ? "

you sobbed,

"yes i will k-kei. w-why? because the stars aren't as pretty as you. "

_ — the end _

**Author's Note:**

> if u liked it don't forget to leave kudos and a comment ! if you didn't like it then please leave constructive criticism :)) this is also my first post on ao3 and i wrote something after a while so ;-;


End file.
